Harry's Flux
by Ragnarok'n'Roll
Summary: Harry's mental Introspection about his life and his wishes. Will he get what he wants and what will he have to give to make it happen. Rated M for Suicide, Language, Violence and Lemons. Finally finished. Will now go back and rewrite any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

I feel as small as an ant in a sprawling metropolis that is in a constant state of temporal and physical flux. It is huge and wrong and I am incapable of stopping it. I am Harry Potter and this is my mind.

I am alone now with nothing in this world but the feeling of hate and the waves of fear that radiate from the section of this city where Lord Voldemort resides. The waves of hateful emotions that expand outwards from this condemned block of thought cover most of the rest of the city. However there is one block that is doesn't affect. The rest of the city keeps fluctuating across my life. I see a glimpse of a huge snake writhing down one street while a swarm of Dementors rolls above me. Then they are gone and I am standing in the graveyard of Godrics Hollow but there is Dumbledore and Voldemort having their duel in the ministry over my parent's graves.

Now I am standing on the beachfront of the city and looking out to sea. I can hear voices. I turn to face them and am confronted by a small group of people. Mum and Dad are there with smiles on their faces and beside them stands Sirius. He is clean shaven and looks like the young man he used to be before he went to Azkaban. Behind them are Remus and Tonks, hand in hand with a look of love in their eyes. Remus has none of the scars on his face and looks less thin and malnourished that he used to. Tonks also seems to have a sense of balance and a confidence that is new to her. I go to them.

"Harry" says mum and embraces me. I feel no warmth from the contact. These people are not real but have just been conjured by me.

"That's right pup" says Sirius with a small smile.

"We are just figments of your imagination" Remus says "But we are just as real to you and Ron and Hermione are"

I can't argue with this statement so I just nod, knowing that they will all understand what I want to say. All these people have a very special place in my mind and my heart. They are my family by blood and by proxy and, while they may be gone from the world, they still reside in me.

"That's right Harry" says Tonks encouragingly "Nothing is forgotten, not completely. As long as one person still remembers something, that thing still exists."

As I start to feel safer with my family around me I sense something coming. I turn and see a small black cloud in the distance and heading this way. But there is also a voice coming from it. A voice that I can hear and understand though I know none of the others can. Parseltongue.

"RUN" I try to yell, but it is of no avail. The cloud suddenly speeds up and engulfs the people next to me. Screams and cries come from within the roiling blackness of the cloud and then scalene descends. As the cloud moves away I can see what is left of my family. Mum and Dad are lying in crumpled heaps on the ground, Remus and Tonks are lying next to each other with their hands nearly touching and Sirius is nowhere to be found. I know why they are like this. This is how I last saw them all. Mum and Dad dead in Godrics Hollow after giving their lives to save mine. I see Remus and Tonks lying in Hogwarts great hall after the final battle. And Sirius has gone because he was cast through the Veil in the department of mysteries. So now I am alone again.

Seeing my family makes me think about my feelings. They are as conflicted as my life has been. My emptiness of never having a proper family. My hatred of the Dursleys and my desire to leave their house. My friendship with Ron but also my irritation of how pig headed he can be. My brief and abruptly truncated relationship with Cho and my romance with Ginny. All these emotions and people bring up only bad memories. When my parents died. The years of abuse I received at the Dursleys. Ron's incapacity to see the truth of anything. Cho's hysterical outburst in Hogsmead on Valentine's Day. And Ginny's snogging around with the whole of the male population of Hogwarts. Of course there is one person who, when I think of them, only brings up happy memories. Their smile, the way that their eyes would light up when I told them something that they didn't know.

Even when I was with Cho and Ginny I never felt quite right. Cho was very pretty but I couldn't form a cohesive sentence when I was around her, and I didn't know what to say in any case. Ginny was easier to be around but I still didn't feel like I was meant to be with her. She only cared about being Harry POTTER'S Girlfriend. She wanted to be Mrs Potter and have lots of money and expensive things and to be famous. She didn't want HARRY Potter, The boy with the broken glasses and the messy hair. The thin boy with green eyes and a soft face.

But there is one person who wants me as I am. One person who is happy with me as I am and doesn't want me for my fame. As I think this I hear a rustle behind me I turn and suddenly I am standing in the entrance hall of Hogwarts. I look down and I am in my dress robes and I know when I am. The Yule Ball. I hear a gasp from next to me and I see Ron and the Patil twins in their dress robes. Ron definitely looks like his Great aunt Tessy. I look at what they are looking at and I am struck dumb even though I have played this scene in my head everyday for the past 4 years. And even though I have loved this woman coming down the stairs since my second year I am still captivated by her beauty.

Hermione Granger walks down the last set of steps of the Grand staircase. Her shapely curves are enclosed in a periwinkle blue dress that seemed to both hug her body and float of its own accord. Her hair was not its usual bushy mess but it was long and wavy with small ripples near the ends and it seemed to shimmer in light from the torches. As she reached the bottom of the stairs Viktor Krum marched up to her and bowed politely. Her took her arm and threaded it through his and led her into the hall. As she walked past me she gave a small wave and a small grin.

The sight of the girl that I love dancing and enjoying herself with someone else hurt on the night and it has hurt every day since. When I see her now she doesn't look as happy as she did on that night but she is content with Ron. Sometimes. When she and Ron have a spat she always comes to me with it and I listen to what happened. I don't get Ron's side of thing cause I know Hermione would never lie to me. However there was one night that I am both ashamed and pleased about.

I was sitting in the living room of Grimmauld Place reading one of my Auror training books when there was a crack of apparition from the hall. I knew it was Hermione as she was the only one apart from me who could enter the house like that. She walked into the room with teary eyes and an uncertain gait. I rushed over to her and steadied her before she toppled over. As my arms went around her she collapsed into them and I pulled her over to the sofa and laid her down on it. As I turned away to get her some water she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down on top of her. She opened her eyes and they locked onto mine and they were both blazing with the fire of hate and cold as ice.

"Har-r-r-y" she stuttered out and then her lips were locked onto mine. My first reaction was to kiss her back but then my brain kicked in and I tried to pull away.

"Harry...Please" she said with a voice filled with longing and desire. I couldn't resist the voice or the chance. I leant in and pressed my lips to hers and this time neither of us pulls away.

I woke up and looked blearily around. I was lying on my bed and there was a weight on my chest and a breeze coming from the open window. I looked down to see a large bushy mound lying on my chest.

"Hermione" I asked softly.

"Wuuht" she said through a massive yawn.

"Tried much" I asked teasingly.

"Well we didn't get much sleep last night did we" she answered a little more coherently. "What time is it?"

I picked up my glasses from the side table and put them on and then peered at my wristwatch.

"Half 9 in the morning" I said. At this she started.

"What!" she yelled and jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. As she ran I was transfixed by the way her rear moved in synch with her movements and the way her hair waved from side-to-side with each step.

"Ron will be wondering where I have been" she said a little calmer when she emerged with wet hair and a towel wrapped around her body. While she had been in the bathroom I had got up and was just searching in my drawer to find a pair of boxers.

"Why it is not like this is the first time you have stayed out all night" I said as I found a pair of boxers and pulled them on.

At this comment she just gave me a withering look and, pulling her clothes from last night on, she left the house.

And that is how it started. Every fortnight or so Hermione would come round to me after a row with Ron and we would make love for the evening. This has been going on for nearly a year now and even though they are now married me and Hermione still see each other but now we do it when Ron is on an overseas mission so as to ensure our privacy. I did tell her that I loved her and she said that she loved me back but that she didn't want to divorce Ron because he would make it a horrible long and painful experience for all three of them. We both wish that things could have been different.

So there it is. My inner-most deepest thoughts. I would give anything to have the chance to change it all. And as I sit on this ledge looking down at the 50 storey drop I think that there is no chance of it happening. Goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

I did expect to die at the end of a 50 storey fall but I cannot believe that this is the afterlife. For a start it is to dirty and also because there is a small girl next to me who appears to be Hermione when she started Hogwarts.

"Where am I?" I ask, not unreasonably.

"Where do you think?" Hermione asks back

"Heaven? Hell? Purgatory?" I ask

She just smiles and shakes her head.

"This place does not have a name and I am defiantly not God or the Devil" she says in Hermione's very best "so how did you come to that conclusion" voice.

"So who are you?" I ask, again not unreasonably.

"I think that best word to describe me would be Fate" she answers.

"So why am I here and not splattered over a pavement in south London?" I question trying to figure out what is going on.

"Well I was listening to your little monologue on top of the building and I have come to a decision" she responded.

"Which is?"

"I have decided to grant you your wish"

"Wish?"

"To have the time again"

This throws me for six. It was just an silly wish before I cast myself into the oblivion. I never expected to have Fate sitting next to me telling me she is going to make my wish happen.

"What do you get out of it?" I ask her the obvious question. She smiles and thinks for a minute before answering

"I do not know yet. I will be watching your progress and I will determine what the price will be later. Do you want it?"

I think that is one of the easiest questions ever.

"Yes" I say with complete conviction.

"Right, well here are the conditions. You will be reverted to your 14 year old self with only your memories from that age. You will be compelled to fulfil the purpose you have been sent back for. Agreed?" she reeled off as if she had been practising this speech. I just nod.

"Oh and one more thing. This is your only chance and I cannot help you if things go wrong or if things are different from what you remember them to be now. Ok?" She adds in an offhand voice. I nod again.

"In that case, let your new life begin"

I feel a huge force lifting me off the ground and it sends me shooting in to the air. The last thing I see is Hermione-Fate giving me a small smile and a wink before I lose all sense of space and time.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Yule Ball is first and foremost, a dance" Said Professor McGonagall to us. Us being a group of 4th year boys who suddenly groaned as one. But then she added insult to injury.

"Mr Potter"

"Yes Professor" I said coming forwards to the front of the group.

"You will be opening the dance with the other 3 champions so you will need to get a partner and get some practise. I do not what Hogwarts embarrassed by a champion who falls over every other beat" she whipped around to glare at a group of Hufflepuff students behind her.

"That goes for you as well Mr Diggory"

"Yes Professor" he replied the laughter dying on his lips.

"So all of you get some practise in before the dance. Dismissed"

Great that made me feel better. Dancing was bad enough but OPENING the dancing was even worse. Suddenly an idea had hit me. Hermione. Maybe she would teach me to dance or even come to the dance as my partner. Well only one way to find out. To the common room I go.

As I walk I think about my best female friend. She has grown up a lot over the summer and now she is no longer a girl but a young woman. Now I feel allowed to fancy her as I have done since she was unpetrified in second year. Of course now she was as close to him as anyone could be. I reached the common room and just as I went to give the password the door swung open and Hermione stepped out with a large tome in her arms.

"Hey Hermione" I said as she walked past me.

"Oh hey Harry" she said and stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Yea sure, what about?" Hermione's face took on a slightly puzzled look.

"No in . . . private" I said and I inclined my head towards the stairs.

"Yea sure Harry. What is it?" Her face now looked completely perplexed.

We walked in silence down to the edge of the black lake and sat under the large tree on the bank.

"So Harry what did you want to say to me?"

"Well it is more a question really" I said and I could feel my cheeks heating up. "You know about the Yule ball yes?" Hermione nodded and her eyes glazed over slightly.

"Well will you go with me to the ball?" I said trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Well . . . this is unexpected. Why me?

Well I had been expecting this question and I had planned to give a list of reasons but my tongue suddenly knotted and all I could say was,

"Cause your . . . well fucking perfect"

"Well Harry that's . . . nice" She tried not to look shocked at my language.

"I'm sorry Mione, I didn't mean to swear it's just I couldn't think of another way to put it"

"Well in that case, I would love to go to the ball with you Harry"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked into the room and beckoned for me to come in. As I did I noticed that it was empty except for tables stacked at the edges.

"Why are we here?" I asked

"Well this classroom is not in use at the moment so we can practise here without being disturbed" as she was saying this she removed her Hogwarts robes and threw them over one of the tables at the rooms edge. Underneath she was wearing a tight green jumper and a pair of blue jeans. I did likewise while she set up the record player that she had dragged out from one of the cupboards. She tapped it with her wand and it started to play a slow song.

"Come here. Put your hand on my waist" she instructed

"Where?" I asked

"My waist Harry" she said slowly and clearly.

I walked forwards and did as she told me placing my right hand on her waist and clasping my left in her right. She put her left onto my shoulder and fidgeted a little to get comfortable. As she did I marvelled at how soft she was. She must have noticed my preoccupation as she squeezed my hand.

"Concentrate Harry" she chided but she looked vaguely pleased.

She closed her eyes and started to mouth the beats of the music behind us. Then suddenly she was moving and I was following her. We spent the next hour or so going through some of the rudiments of ballroom dancing and at the end I was at least familiar with the basics but I was still far from being proficient. Hermione was a wonderful teacher, she didn't tell me off when I made a mistake or when I trod on her toes. She simply told me how to improve.

"Well done Harry" Hermione said when she disentangled herself from my arms and went to gather her things. When she reached her wand she flicked it at the player and the music stopped. Then she grabbed her robe and slung it over her arm. While she had been doing this I had walked up to her so I was standing behind her. She turned around and she was suddenly right on top of me. Her hair and face were just inches from mine. Her beautiful scent hung around her and I inhaled it like a drug addict taking a hit. I looked down to see her staring up at me face set in a look of suspense. I had to. I leant in and planted a small chaste kiss to her frozen lips. A sharp tingle ran across my lips and down the length of my body as if an electric current had been run through them.

At my touch she exploded into life. Her hands shot up and latched themselves into my hair and she pulled herself closer to me and deepened the kiss. Her tongue ran its self across my teeth and I opened them and allowed her access. Almost in reflex my tongue came to meet hers and proceeded to have a wrestling match. While we were having a tongue war her hands had released their grip on my follicles and had started to run themselves through my hair sending little shivers down my back. In answer I wrapped my hands around her middle and pulled her into me. One hand ran up her back, causing her to visibly shiver, to caress her hair while my other one trailed a line down her to the top of her jeans where it traced circles on the exposed section of her lower back. At this point I couldn't hold it anymore and my hands shot down to her backside where they grasped it and lifted her up and back onto the table where her things had been minute before. As if she had been expecting this her legs wrapped themselves around my hips and locked around me.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but when we finally broke apart we were both panting and bright red.

"Wow" she said breathlessly.

"Yea," I agreed "Wow"

"So where does this leave us Harry?" she asked when she had got her breath back.

"I dunno really, I don't have a lot of experience in this sort of thing" I replied.

We both lapsed back into silence. Then I came to a decision. I removed my hands from her back and I felt her legs unclasp from mine. I took a step back and then took her hand. I raised it to my mouth and kissed it.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" I couldn't hide the hope in my voice or my eyes.

She replied with watery eyes and a huge smile

"Yes Harry I would love to" at this she got off the table and she hugged me and I pulled my arms around her and laid my head against her hair smelling the heady bouquet of this gorgeous creature in my arms. I could feel little jumps running through her body and I tilted her head up and saw the tears in her eyes, I also saw the happiness in them. I leant in and kissed her one more time. This one was short and soft and sweet as I tried to put all of the words I couldn't say into it.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for dinner" I said and we gathered up the rest of our things and walked out of the room and turned towards the great hall hand-in-hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the following weeks Hermione and I practised dancing most evenings in the same classroom as the first time. But as we went around the castle we were distinctively more affectionate towards each other. Often holding hands between classes and sitting snuggled on the couch in the common room in the late evenings after dance practice. Unfortunately Ron was not ignorant of this change in our behaviour and we could both see him getting steadily redder and more frustrated day by day.

The day before the dance was when it came to a head. Me and Hermione were just finishing off our dance practice. I was now pretty sure that I was not going to stand on her feet tomorrow and that I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of the whole school.

"Well done Harry, you have really come along" she said as we broke apart.

"Well I have had a good teacher" I said. I leant in and kissed her lightly. The familiar tingling sensation shot through my lips at the contact. But this time it was different. I snaked my arms around her back and squeezed her to me. But then my lips froze and I felt someone else in the room. There was a shimmering from the far corner of the room. I let Hermione go and inclined my head towards the anomaly. We were just drawing our wands from our pockets and about to move forwards when it disappeared, to be replaced by a lanky boy with bright red hair a scowl on his face and a drawn wand.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing here?!"

Ron just nodded to Hermione without saying anything and aimed his wand at me. I was frozen for a second. But I became unfrozen when I saw his lips begin a spell.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled and Ron dived to the side to avoid the spell and he cast his own one.

"Conjunctivitis" he called and I fell back with a searing pain in my eyes. Then I heard Hermione's voice add to the fight.

"Finite Incantatam" she said and my eye's stopped their burning. I started to stand as Hermione started her assault on Ron.

"Stupefy" she called while trying to back away from the furious red-head.

"Protego" Ron rebuked and Hermione's spell rebounded into the wall and caused a banner to fall from its place. Ron ducked to avoid the falling decoration, which left him open to Hermione's next spell.

"Petrificus Totalus" Hermione called and Ron stiffened instantly.

"What the fuck was that about!?" I fumed as Ron toppled backwards and thudded to the ground.

"I don't know Harry" she snapped at me. Then her face softened slightly as the hurt at her outburst must have shown on my face.

"Sorry Harry, but I don't know any more than you about this" I nodded at this and turned to the frozen form on the ground.

"What are we gonna do with him?" I asked.

In answer Hermione walked over to the prostrate body. She picked up a piece of the fallen banner pole and held it in one hand. Then she pointed her wand at Ron's body with the other.

"Finite Incantatam" she said, and Ron immediately loosened and sat up.

"You basta..." was all he could say before Hermione brought the banner pole down on his head and he slumped in an unconscious heap.

"Well that works" I said when Hermione had checked to make sure he was still alive.

"Pick him up Harry" she told me and I complied.

"Where too?" I asked.

"The hospital wing" she replied.


	6. Chapter 6

The day of the dance arrived. I am standing in front of my mirror in the common room trying to make my tie lie flat on my chest but it is not co-operating. The rest of the boys are already finished and are sitting on their beds talking about their dates and how the evening is going to go. Apart from Ron who left as soon as he was dressed. Dean is going with Parvati and looks quite pleased about it and Seamus snagged a Ravenclaw girl but won't tell us who. Neville looks the most pleased as he is going with Ginny Weasley. None of them knows who Ron is going with and I really couldn't care less. After a few minutes of chat we all hear the bell ringing out 7 o'clock.

"Come on Harry. We are gonna be late" dean says as they stand and start to move towards the stairs.

"Coming" I say having given up trying to make the tie comply.

We all make our way down to the great hall where we arranged to meet our dates. Seamus sees them first and calls out. The three girls turn and wave back. Dean bounds down the stairs and puts his arm around Parvati's waist and gives her a small kiss on the cheek. Neville stopped just in front of Ginny and bows, she responds with a small curtsey and she proffers her hand which Neville takes and kisses lightly before taking it and standing next to her. Seamus seemed to be in a state of partial merging with his date. She was slightly smaller than Ginny and her hair was a dirty blond. She pulled back and looked at me.

"Hello Harry Potter" she said politely.

"Hi" I replied still not sure who she was.

"Oh sorry everyone." Seamus says, going slightly red. "This is Luna Lovegood"

I was about to answer when I heard a mocking sneer from behind me. I turned to see Draco and his two attack hounds looking at our group with a disgusted look in their eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy" said Neville to my surprise. He isn't usually so sure of himself. Maybe all this dancing has given him some confidence.

"I was just seeing what gutter-sluts the "best" of Gryffindor could dredge up" he answered while Crabbe and Goyle nodded their agreement.

"Well I see you pulled the best slut for yourself" I said as Pansy Parkinson strode up and wound her arm around Draco's. Draco nodded for a second until he realised that I had just insulted him at which point his hand went into his jacket pocket. As his wand came out and levelled against us he realised that all 7 of our wands were also pointing at him. He started to lower his wand and I saw a sight over his shoulder that I will never forget until the day I die.

Rationally I knew who it was, but there was one point when my brain didn't recognise the figure gliding down the stairs towards us. The woman's hair was sleek and gleaming and pulled up into a glamorous knot at the back of her head. Her robes were clinging to her body in a way that almost defied gravity but at the same time seemed to float around her. The robes themselves were a light periwinkle-blue colour and finished just above her shoes so that the light blue heels showed.

For a second I kept looking around the hall for my date until the rational part of my brain kicked in and I realised that the angel floating down the stairs was Hermione.

At this point my tongue decided to pack its bags and take a vacation to the floor next to my shoes.

"Ububub" I said, like a complete idiot.

"Breath Harry" she said calmly.

"You look amazing" I said when my tongue had arrived back in my mouth.

"Thank you kind Sir" she replied with a small smile.

I looked at Malfoy and his face was a picture. He looked like his mouth was glued to the floor. Pansy looked at him and saw his expression.

"You don't like her do you Draco" she said in a nasal whiney voice.

"No of course not, I just thought that Potter had gone as low as a wizard can go by hanging around with these losers" At this he nodded towards my friends "But obviously he has chosen to go even lower by asking the Mudblood out" As the words came out of his mouth his friends started to smile while my friends all scowled and shifted into a stance that looked like they were going to pounce. They never got the chance. As soon as I heard his comment and I saw Hermione's face falter and her eyes started to water in the corners, I did something that I had wanted to do since Hermione had done it in third year. I could feel my blood boiling. I can stand up to people insulting me because I have had years of practise at ignoring, but I would not stand by and let Malfoy upset this beautiful creature that was standing beside me.

I took two steps forwards and Draco's face fell slightly as he seemed to see the anger in my eyes. My arm came up and my fist shot out and contacted Draco's nose with an audible crack. He fell back in to Crabbe and Goyle who stumbled trying to catch him and they all fell over into a heap, dragging Pansy down with them. We all turned our backs on them laughing and walked into the Great Hall. As I went I snaked my arm through Hermione's and smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

For the next few hours everything went brilliantly. Me and Hermione danced the first dance with the assembled host of students looking on, but I wasn't nervous because I had the girl of my dreams in my arms. After a few dances we took a short break and caught up with Dean and Neville and their dates. Seamus was still dancing with Luna and looked like he would be stuck to her for the rest of the evening. As the music increased in tempo me and my date had a couple of twirls around the floor before deciding that it was getting a bit too mosh-pit. About 11.30 we retreated to the quiet of the garden adjoining the dance floor. We found a small bench in a secluded alcove and we sat down with me at one end and Hermione leaning against my chest with her legs stretched out across the rest of the bench.

"Good evening?" I asked her.

"The best" she answered with a dreamy voice.

"Your favourite?" I said, meaning the evenings activities.

"Definitely the best ever. Yours?" she replied.

"Yea, lovely dance and perfect company" I said with a contented sigh.

"Harry?" Hermione said after a couple of minute's silence.

"Yea"

"Where are we?"

"Hogwarts" I said slightly confused.

"No I mean US Harry" she said sitting up and turning towards me.

"Oh, I dunno really. I mean I like you a lot and I think we could go further"

"What do you mean?" she asked with a quaver to her voice.

"Well Hermione, I love you and I want to be with you forever. Does that answer your question?"

"Forever?"

"Forever" I confirmed.

"That's an awful long time"

"I could do forever with you. If you will have me."

In answer she leant in and pressed her lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap. Just as my hands started to roam down her back I heard a rumbling sound. We broke apart to see a growing red-green glow coming from the direction of the Forbidden Forest. But even with this warning we still nearly jumped out our skins when a red bolt hit the top of the tower which we sitting under and we had to dive to avoid the falling masonry.

We ran back in to the hall and saw a massive confusion. Students were screaming and some were running out of the room until Dumbledore called out.

"QUIET!" he yelled using his wand to amplify his voice. At this point the entire hall shuddered under a huge sound assault from outside.

"Students and teachers of Hogwarts, this is Lord Voldemort. Hand over Harry Potter or I will destroy this entire castle and anyone who stands in my way."

There was a deathly silence for a second until a voice from the back of the room called out,

"Grab him!"

I recognised it as Pansy Parkinson's voice and I turned to face her as the crowd parted and she and Draco and a half dozen other Slytherins marched towards me and Hermione.

"It's over Potter" Draco said when he was 10 or so paces from me and the rest of his group had come around in a semi-circle around him. As he said this I saw over his shoulder a large group of Gryffindor's and a few Ravenclaw's coming up behind him.

"Yes it is Draco. For you" I said calmly and gave a nod to the mob behind him. There was a flurry of spells from the assembled group that impacted Draco's band of thugs. The Slytherins thudded to the ground in various forms of unconsciousness.

"Teachers, defend the castle!" called Dumbledore from the platform. "Students retreat to the dungeons for your safety"

As the prefects that were present started to herd the students out of the hall, me with Hermione in tow made our way to Dumbledore.

"We are not going" said Hermione. The headmaster looked down at us and smiled slightly.

"Very well, join the defence." We both nodded and ran off to Professor McGonagall who was organising the rest of the staff.

"Hermione, are we doing the right thing?" I asked as we wormed our way through the mass exodus of students.

"What do you think Harry" she asked.

"I think we are" I said.

"So do I Harry. So do I" at this she took my hand and squeezed it and we continued on to join the defence of the Wizarding world.


	7. Chapter 7

Ten minutes after Voldemorts announcement, Hermione and I were racing to the north tower. Professor McGonagall had allocated us and Fred and George (who refused to leave while we were still here) to guard the tower. Personally I think she sent us there because it was out of the main attack route. I wasn't happy about this and I could see that Hermione wasn't that thrilled either. We both wanted to get stuck in. Hermione had got McGonagall to transfigure her ball gown into more sensible clothes. I had ditched my jacket and tie but was still in my dress robes for the most part. Most of the rest of the defenders were in the same situation except for Dumbledore (who never wore anything except robes anyway) and a couple of the older children who had transfigured their clothes as well.

"Here we are" I said as we reached the stairs up to the tower.

"We will take the top" said Fred and George together.

"Ok guys, stay safe" I said as I shook their hands.

"Good luck" called George as they disappeared up the staircase

"Live forever" said Fred and then they were out of view.

"Well here we are" I said trying to diffuse the tense silence.

"Yea, here we are" she replied from the window she was looking out of.

"What can you see?" I asked as I checked the other side of the tower.

"Well, I think we may be here for the duration" she said in a very calm voice.

"What do you mean" I said as I came over to the window she was at. I then looked out and realised what she had seen. Coming out of the forest edge nearest to us was a huge host of Spiders. Obviously Aragog had decided to join in. The hope that he had joined us died in my heart as the spider horde simply steamrollered the outer walls and came swarming over the lawn towards us.

"Shit" I said, not quite sure what to say.

"Yea shit just about says it" she replied and took my hand. Then a voice boomed out across the school grounds.

"All defenders of Hogwarts, hear me" It was Dumbledore, "I know that we are outnumbered and outwanded and surrounded, it seems that Mr Riddle has been recruiting more heavily than we had previously thought" he said and he fell silent for a few seconds. "However I would remind you of another instance when a small group of people triumphed over overwhelming odds" then came another pause before "In 1879 in Natal, India, 100 men of Harlech stood against 4000 Zulu warriors at the battle of Rorke's Drift. These 100 men included nearly 40 walking wounded and a selection of officers and speciality men. The Zulu's surrounded the entrenched defenders using captured weapons and sent wave after wave against the beleaguered soldiers." But after nearly 24 hours of near constant fighting the British defenders were victorious and the Zulu army retreated"

Me and Hermione exchanged looks of surprise, even in the face of an army the Headmaster could still tell a tale.

"So I will remind you all to stand firm and stay strong. I will expect to see all of you at the dinner table tomorrow at the victory feast" Then his next words made us all jump.

"WARRIORS OF THE LIGHT. DO YOU WANT TO LIVE FOREVER?!" he yelled and a huge cheer swelled through the defenders and it could be heard even over the chanting of the Death Eater army outside the walls.

"Once more in to the breach dear friends, once more" I muttered to myself.

"Cannon to the left of them, Cannon to the right of them, Boldly the rode and well, Into the jaws of Death, Into the mouth of Hell" I heard Hermione say.

"Charge of the Light Brigade"

"It seemed fitting" she replied without looking at me.

"Hey" I said, resting my arm lightly on hers. She looked round at me finally and her eyes were wide and tearful,

"Why does this have to happen now?" she said starting to sob. I pulled her into an embrace and hugged her close.

"I dunno love, Fate maybe? Sod's law?" I replied.

"What if something happens to me?" she asked now fully crying "Or you?"

"Listen to me. I swear that no harm will come to you while I am still breathing. Do you understand?" I felt her nod against my chest.

"We will get through this, both of us" I reassured her. As I said this I made a promise to myself.

"If Hermione doesn't make it through this Harry, then neither will you"

"Together forever, till death do us part" I whispered in to Hermione hair.

"I will hold you to that Potter" she replied, still sobbing gently.

"I would expect nothing less" I answered.

And we stood there holding each other close as the world continued around us and the sound of battle rose up from the distance.

"Come on" I said. "We've got a war to win"

She nodded wiped away the tears and drew her wand. I copied her and we both turned to face what could very well be our final countdown.


	8. Chapter 8

The first few minutes of the battle were simply the Death Eater army throwing themselves at the wards that Dumbledore had erected in the grounds. This was encouraging, until Voldemort came forwards and just destroyed the wards with one swipe of his wand.

"Bugger"

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Voldemort destroyed the wards" I responded. She started to say something but I never heard it. The reason for this is because at that moment a wave of spells hit the tower around the window I was standing at. I ducked to avoid being hit and sent a few un-aimed spells over the sill in the rough direction of the attackers.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione over the noise.

"What?" I yelled back.

"There is another group who have just landed in the courtyard. They are trying to get in the side door" she replied while firing off spells out of her window.

"Who is stationed at the door?" I asked

"Flitwick and a couple of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 7th years" She responded as she ducked below the sill to avoid the flurry of return fire from the group she was firing at.

"Fall back to the main castle!" said Dumbledore's magnified voice.

Hermione moved towards the door but I stopped her.

"We have to wait for Fred and George" she nodded and turned back to the room just as the entire tower gave a violent shudder.

"Go on run!" said a voice from up the stairs. And a minute later the twins came hurtling down the stairs. They were both injured and covered in dust.

"Go, the whole bloody tower is coming down" they said in unison

"How?" I asked. I know that it was not the best time for a conversation, but I needed to know.

"I dunno does it matter?" said one of the twins while we ran to the door. As we reached it and flung it open, there was an almighty wrenching sound and we all looked up. We could all see the huge cracks that were zigzagging their way across the wall. I turned again and ran full pelt out the door. I heard Hermione's footfalls behind me and I looked over my shoulder. George was still in the tower and Fred was holding the door open yelling

"Come On!"

Just as George turned to leave the tower finally succumbed to the force of gravity and started to topple over. Fred flinched back as chunks of falling debris nearly crushed him and he flew backwards away from the door. George was just getting to the door when the whole doorway collapsed and sealed him inside.

"GEORGE" I screamed but it was too late. The tower finally reached the point at which it lost all structural integrity and fell.

The entire 300 feet tall tower spontaneously crumpled up and sank with a sound of mountains colliding into the courtyard taking George with it.

I ran over to Fred's body. he was still alive and was just getting to his feet.

"Where's George?" he asked groggily. Then he saw the area the tower used to inhabit and the absence of his brother from our group.

"No...no!" he screamed and ran back to what was left of the tower.

"No Fred. We have to go" I said to the distraught boy. Tears were streaming down my face as well as his.

"I can't leave him" he said.

"He's gone Fred. We have to go!" I screamed over the tumultuous noise from the ongoing battle. He nodded numbly and allowed me to lead him away.

When we arrived in the great hall the first thing I noticed was that only about half the people who were in here when Voldemort arrived were here now. Dumbledore was at the head of the room crouching over a body.

"Take Fred to Madam Pomphrey" I told Hermione and ran off to speak to Dumbledore.

"Professor!" I called and he turned his gaze to me. His eyes were watering and now I was closer I could see who he was kneeling over. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Is she..?" I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

"No she is alive. But she is in critical condition" he said, standing upright. "Also Harry I think that you needn't call me Professor any more. There is not much of a school left now and I don't deserve the title. I let this happen. I should have been prepared." He said, suddenly looking all of his 130-odd years.

"Don't you dare give up Albus!" I said and he looks mildly surprised that I was shouting at him.

"But we can't win" he said and collapsed against the remains of a pillar nearby.

"Listen to me" I said and he looked up at the tone in my voice. "You may have given up but I haven't. We have fallen back too much already. They invade our home and we run away. They destroy whole families and we run away. No more. The line will be drawn here. This far and no further. And Riddle will regret the day that he ever crossed me" as I said this my voice got louder and louder until I was nearly shouting it. I turned away from the form of Dumbledore and looked across the room. The entire hall was staring at me.

"Listen to me" I said to the assembled group. "I know things look grim but we are not defeated yet. Think about what has happened in the run up to this event." As I said this I saw Hermione in the front of the group. I looked to her for support and she gave me a small nod and my confidence soared.

"There has been achievement, happiness and good times. And there has been grief. There has been loss. Some people who should be here now, aren't. But we are. The journey's end. And what a journey. What is a journey? Is it just the distance that you have travelled or the time you have spent? No it the events that happen to you on the way to your destination. At the end of the journey you are not the same person you were at the start. Today is about change. This doesn't mean that your circumstances change it means you change, you grow up and you ascend to a new level of maturity. Nothing will ever be the same after today. Nothing."

When I finished talking the whole crowd was listening to me with rapt attention.

"Yes" said a voice from behind me. I turned my head and saw Dumbledore standing up with his wand in his hand and a determination in his eyes that wasn't there a few minutes ago. "Harry is quite right. Nothing will be the same" at this I stepped to the side to let Dumbledore take charge but he shook his head.

"No Harry that is not my job anymore. It is yours. You lead us" he said and the whole crowd started to call their agreement. I nodded slightly stunned and took a step back toward the middle of the stage. But then a ghostly voice drifted across the hall.

"People of Hogwarts, hear me. You have fought well. But this is a huge waste of magical blood. My forces will now withdraw to allow you to deal with your dead and casualties with dignity." The voice faded for a minute and I was about to start speak when it started again.

"Harry Potter. I now speak to you personally. Today you have allowed the ones you love to die for you instead of facing me yourself. I give you one hour to come to me in the forest and I will spare the rest of the people in the castle or I will lead the next attack personally and I will kill every man, woman, and child who stands in my way of you" The voice faded again.

Hermione came up to the foot of the stage and I crouched down to listen to her.

"Don't do it Harry" I shook my head.

"Wasn't going to" I replied and stood up.

"Albus? Could you boost my voice please?" he nodded and raised his wand to point at me.

"Riddle!" I say and my voice rings out across the hall and the remainder of the castle and the forest.

"We will not surrender. We will fight you to the death. I will not come to you because your promises mean jack-shit" as I finished this I heard His voice again.

"I will kill everyone who is in the castle Potter. Do you understand me!?" he yelled.

"Yes Tom I did hear you and my answer is the same. To the Death!"

"Very well. One hour" and silence fell.

"You're a tosser Potter" said a voice from the back of the room and I saw Draco and his group of cronies standing there.

"Yea well. I am in charge so fucking suck it up"

"I know you're in charge I heard Voldemort's ultimatum" he hesitated and then said something that surprised me no end.

"I am here to help" he said this with quite a determined look in his face.

"Well... this is a surprise"

"Yea tell me about it" he said with a slight smirk.

"But thank you for the support Draco" I said much to my surprise and the surprise of everyone else in the hall.

"Let's just win this Harry so we can go back to hating each other"

"I will hold you to that"

I looked up from our new Slytherin allies to the rest of the group.

"We will fight until Voldemort has been defeated. We stop at nothing until this is done." The crowd nodded at this.

"There is an old saying. Fortune favours the Bold. Well we will see about that" and everyone nodded again.

"For Hogwarts!" I yelled and everyone, even the Slytherins joined in the chant.

And we prepared for the endgame.


	9. Chapter 9

And we got to it. With the Slytherins on our side now we were back in the running. I pulled Draco to one side once the crowd had dispersed.

"Why are you helping me Draco?"

He looked a little embarrassed when he answered.

"Cause your right Harry" That threw me.

"About what?" I asked still a little puzzled.

"About Voldemort. He is an arsehole and I know that now."

"But your dads out there now isn't he, aren't you worrying about him?"

"No not really. He made his bed and he had got to lie in it"

I thought for a minute. Then I answered.

"I am glad that you are with me on this" Now it was Draco's turn to be surprised.

"Why?" he asked

"Because if you can change there is hope for us all"

He smiled at this and held his hand out. I reached out and shook it.

"Stay alive, hey" he said and left.

"That was fucking weird" I said to myself.

"Yea it was a bit" said a voice from behind me. I smiled. Hermione.

I heard footfalls stop just behind and a pair of soft arms snaked their way around my waist.

"Where you been?" I asked as I turned and embraced her. She replied while snuggling her head into my chest.

"Helping Madam Pomphrey" she answered and her head came up and her eyes locked with mine. I leaned in and tenderly kissed her lips. I was not expecting her reaction. She pulled away from and turned away. She took my hand and pulled me towards the cupboard at the end of the hall. As we went in she locked the door and moved a table in front of it. I walked in to the middle of the room and turn round.

"What is it Hermione?" I started to say but stopped before the first syllable was out of my mouth as I saw what she was doing. She was undoing her shirt buttons as fast as she could with shaking fingers and her jeans were already in a puddle at her feet.

"I want you Harry. I don't want either of us to die without me telling you how I feel" she said as her shirt joined her jeans n the floor and she stood in front of me in just her underwear. Her red bra perfectly supported her pert breasts and the gold panties left even less to the imagination.

"And how do you feel?" I managed to say.

"I want to feel you Harry. I want to have you inside me now. I want you to be my fi..." she didn't get any further. I sped across the room and scooped her up in my arms and laid her down on a nearby table. I kissed her lips and then trailed kissed down her neck and down her chest until I reached her bra. I saw that in clasped at the front so I bit down on it and it sprang free revealing the mounds that I had been fantasising about for weeks. They were not overly large but fitted her frame. Her nipples were already hard and erect and I enclosed the left one in my mouth. I heard her hiss and she arched her back, pushing her breast further into my face. I trailed my tongue around her peak and reached up with my hand to caress the other. I squashed and rolled her nipple between my fingers. Judging from the noises she was making I reckoned she was enjoying it. And her noises were eliciting an involuntary reaction in my trousers. However due to our position my member pushed against her leg and she gasped.

"Harry." She moaned and I released my grip on her breasts.

"Yea" I answered just as breathlessly.

"Your erection" she said and I looked down at my trousers where there was a huge bulge.

She pulled herself off the table and sank to her knees in front of me. Her hands roamed over my crotch and it was my turn to moan and hiss as she undid my belt and pulled my trousers and boxers down in on fluid motion. As she did she flinched back so that she wouldn't get hit in the face as my cock sprung out and stood to attention in her face. She looked for a moment and then her hands wrapped themselves around my length and started to rub it back and forth. I moaned and reactively thrust my hips forwards.

She stopped her movements for a minute and then there was suddenly a warm feeling surrounding my cock. I looked down and only saw Hermione's bushy hair bobbing backwards and forwards from my groin. I felt her tongue wrapping itself around the rod in her mouth and I had to fight to not come right there and then. It only helped for a minute. Then I felt hands on my balls and then I couldn't stop myself.

"Hermione!" I moaned in a voice that I didn't recognise as mine and then I felt a surge along my entire cock as I emptied myself into Hermione's mouth. She pulled back when I had poured the last of my orgasm into her.

I reached down and pulled her up and laid her out across the table again. I then put my hands on her panties, caressing them gently. Then I pulled them off in one quick motion and threw them behind me. Her beautiful lower area was now visible to me. It was pink and wet and looked incredible tight. The light dusting of hair above her entrance matched top hair perfectly. I knelt down and pressed my nose close to her folds and took a deep smell. She smelled absolutely divine. I pulled back and positioned myself at her entrance.

"Harry" The longing in her voice was tangible.

"You sure?" I asked to be sure. I wanted to keep going but I had to know it was all right.

"Yea" she replied without looking at me.

I leant in and slowly sheathed myself in her until I reached a barrier. I pushed harder and felt the obstacle break under my probing.

"FUCK!" she screamed when the barrier broke and I continued until I was entirely in her.

After getting comfortable I started to slowly move. I started slowly until her legs locked around my waist and pulled me into her again and I sped up.

"Oh Shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" she said getting louder and louder until she was screaming.

As she increased in volume I increased in speed until I could feel my climax building again.

"Harrrrrry" "I'm gonna cuuuuuuuuum!" she shrieked and as she climaxed and as I felt her euphoria spread down her passage I roared my own high and shot into her and we slumped in a tangled sweaty mass on the table.

We lay there for an immeasurable length of time until Hermione spoke.

"We better get back" she said. I nodded and stood up, unsheathing myself from her and standing back to allow her to straighten up. She picked up her bra and refastened it while I pulled my trousers and boxers back up. She retrieved her knickers from where I had thrown them and, with a quick cleaning charm, put them on and pulled her jeans up.

"So what now?" I asked when we were both dressed, even though we did still have just-fucked hair.

"Well we fight" she replied without looking at me.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"As I was helping Madam Pomphrey I got our full casualties list" she said. I had known that this moment would come. I was a little worried that she chose this moment to tell me this but I didn't want to upset her any more than she was already.

"Well how bad is it?" Now that the moment had now come I wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"George, Ginny, Percy, Filch, Justin Finch-Finchley, Lavender, Parvati, Susan Bones, Krum, Karkaroff, Professor Sprout, Mad Eye, and Professor McGonagall. They were the only ones that we found but there are at least 20 more missing" she was crying fully by the time she had finished the list. I was completely stunned these people were my friends. People I had know for 4 years and now they were gone. McGonagall dying was an even more massive blow to me. I had always seen her as much an immovable part of Hogwarts as Peeves or Dumbledore himself.

I took a step forwards and wrapped her in my arms and she collapsed into my embrace. I don't know how long we stood there.

"Is this going to change us?" she asked and I knew she wasn't talking about the losses we had suffered.

"No Hermione. I still love you and I will always love no matter what life throws our way. I promise I will always come back to you"

"Voldemort wasn't right was he when he said he would walk over us? Was he?"

"No of course he wasn't right" I paused and then continued. "I will tell you one thing; he is not walking straight through me"

She looked up at me and half smiled.

"Nor me" "I will be beside you Harry. Till death do us part"

"I do" I replied and that got a full, but watery, smile out of the girl of my dreams.

"Come on then. They will be wondering where we got to" she said drying her eyes and unblocking the door. We opened the door to see an empty hall. We stepped out and almost collided with a Ravenclaw student running down the corridor.

"Hey what's happening? Where is everyone?" I asked the girl as she stopped for a second.

"By the One Eyed Witch passage. We have got reinforcements"

I looked down at Hermione next to me and saw the hope I felt in her eyes. We could win this.


	10. Chapter 10

We sped down to the passage after the Ravenclaw, hand-in-hand, and when we arrived at the entranceway I saw the best thing, except Hermione earlier, I had seen that day. It was also the most surprising. Dumbledore was standing with his back to us talking quickly to the newcomer. When he heard us he turned and stepped to the side to let the newcomer talk to me.

"Hello Harry" said Cornelius Fudge. The minister was standing at the head of wizards all of whom had their wands drawn and looked like they had fought their way here and I said as much.

"Well we have" answered Fudge.

"Well I have to ask minister, not that I am not grateful that you are here, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well Harry" Dumbledore interjected "I floo called Cornelius when Riddle started to advance on the castle. I only managed to get a partial warning out as Riddle closed the floo links shortly after"

"And I knew that something must have gone horribly wrong here so I gathered everyone I possibly could in the time I had and we apperated to a muggle village near here and fought our way here to help" Cornelius added.

I was about to answer him when I saw a small commotion at the back of the group. Someone new had come down the passage. They pushed their way to the front and stood in front of me.

"Harry. It is good to see you" said Sirius Black. He was not as scruffy as he had been when I saw him last and his eyes had lost a little of the dead look.

I decided not to speak and I threw myself at my godfather and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Well I couldn't just sit on the touch line and cheer you on could I?" he said as I pulled back. "James would never have approved" Tears were starting to form in his eyes and could feel matching ones in mine.

"Hermione" Sirius said looking over my shoulder.

"Good that your here Sirius, I can't keep my eyes on Harry all the time I could do with another pair" she replied and I turned to see her smiling at me and Sirius.

"_Harry Potter"_

Suddenly all joking died as the deathly voice trailed over the castle again.

"_Your time is nearly up. Since you have decided to ignore my offer you leave me with no other alternative but to kill everyone in the castle. I swear that I will kill you Harry Potter but before I do I will rip everything that you love and hold dear away from you"_

"I think boys and girls, playtimes over" said Dumbledore when the voice faded.

"To work" I said and everyone turned to look at me.

"I know things look pretty grim but we are not out yet. Are we?" I asked when silence followed my words.

"No" said Hermione and Sirius at almost the same moment.

"Good. So let's get going. Cornelius talk to Albus and organise your reinforcements into the defence. Sirius get the students in order. Hermione come with me" I said and strode away without looking back.

"Harry!" called Hermione from a short distance behind me.

"What?" I called over my shoulder without looking back.

"Stop" her voice was icy.

I recognised the tone of her voice and I did as instructed. I turned to face her and she stopped in front of me.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she had got her breath back.

"I will show you" I said and returned to walking and she fell into step beside me.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a minute

"The tower over the main doors"

We walked in silence for another few minutes until we reached the base of the tower.

"Wait here please" I said. She nodded.

"Good luck" she said and I kissed her. Then I turned and ran up the stairs to the window above the main doors. The glass was gone but it was otherwise intact. I raised my wand to my throat and said _Sonorous. _

"TOM RIDDLE" I called across the grounds. His answer came seconds later.

"Harry, have you come to your senses yet?" he asked in the same raised voice.

"Let's say not for a minute shall we?" I said. As I was speaking I saw a rustle of movement at the edge of the forest.

"Then there is nothing left for me to do except kill you"

"I guess. You know this could get quite violent. Sure you don't want to surrender?" I asked

"You dare insult me Potter!" came the very terse answer from the head of the approaching army that had just appeared at the edge of the forest.

"I insult you very easily Tom. But enough of the pleasantries" I paused for a second to see if he would reply. After a minute of silence I spoke again.

"Hogwarts! Hear me. We fight today for our lives and our freedoms we must not falter from our duty" A huge cheer arose from the castle at these words. I turned away from the window and saw Hermione coming across the room to me.

"Good speech, nice and short"

"I thought so" I smiled. I looked back to the oncoming horde of Death Eaters and replaced my wand to my throat.

"DEFENDERS BATTLE STATIONS"


	11. Chapter 11

I ran down the stairs two at a time and sped into the courtyard to meet the oncoming horde. Voldemort was at the head and our eyes locked as soon as he came within sight. I stopped in the middle of the courtyard and looked around me. Cornelius nodded at me from behind a pile of masonry to my left and Albus gave me a smile from an archway to my right. The rest of the assembled wizards and witches were all scurrying to positions around me. Then the noise started. It began with a huge fireball hitting the tower I had been standing in a few minutes ago and sending the whole front of it into the tower shaft.

There was no return fire from our force. We were waiting for our moment. We waited and the bombardment got worse and closer and we kept waiting. Then it came.

"Fire at will!" boomed Albus's voice across the open space of the yard and then as one we all rose from our cover and sent a wave of debilitating spells at the first ranks of the Death Eaters a fair few of them fell to the onslaught but just as one fell another took his place. It was like fighting the ocean. Voldemort blocked the _Bombarda_ that I threw at him and cast one of his own at me which I dodged by throwing myself behind a pile of rocks. There was three Death Eaters fighting Cornelius and two more approaching him from behind. I got up and headed off to intercept them before they could overwhelm him.

To his credit Cornelius was holding his own against his opponents; I had always thought he wouldn't last long in a fight. I jumped in front of the approaching Eaters and sent a _Stupefy_ at the first one. He crumpled to the ground without a sound. The other one sent a killing curse at me and dove to the side. The curse missed me by an inch and I blasted the cover he had sheltered behind into rubble before killing him with an _Incendio._

I paused for a second and surveyed the area. Death Eaters were swarming into the castle because we just didn't have the manpower to stop them. But it did mean that there would be less out here for us to deal with. I couldn't see Voldemort but I could see Sirius duelling with Dolohov and Bellatrix and Hermione fighting Mcnair. I rushed over but before I could get to them there was a black cloud that enveloped me and threw me against the wall. I looked up and shook the daze from my eyes and an awesome sight greeted me. Albus was fighting Voldemort and there were red and green sparks coming from the nexus of their spells.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione. I turned to face the direction her voice came from. She was now surrounded and backing away from four opponents. I jumped up, staggered slightly from the force of the impact, and rushed off across the square to get to her. As I ran I heard a scream. I looked up and had to jump to the side to avoid the falling body from the opening where the window had been previously. Sirius looked out and dropped something silver and shiny out of the window towards me. I watched it travel for a second and then leapt up and grabbed it from out of the air. As I held it in my hand I felt a brief surge of power and I continued my run towards the group menacing Hermione. I got there and put a stunner through the closest and the others turned to see me.

The sword of Godric Gryffindor flashed in the light and cut one of the Eaters down before he could react. Two more sweeps killed another and crippled the kneecap of the last one.

"Are you alright?" I asked briefly.

"Yea, thanks. Where did you get the sword?" she asked.

"Sirius" I said and helped her to her feet. With a quick peck on the cheek she waded back into the melee. I turned my attention back to the fight as well. Dumbledore was still holding Voldemort back and the rest of the Death Eaters seemed to be either contained or dead. I could see a lot of non-black clad bodies on the floor, indicating that we had not had it all own way.

"Harry, help!" called Albus and I started to run towards the duel. But as I ran the unthinkable happened. Voldemort pulled his wand down from the nexus and threw himself to the side. As he fell he sent a green bolt straight at Albus. He was just too slow. The spell hit him in the side of the chest and threw him against a pile of rubble nearby.

"ALBUS!" I screamed and kept running towards where Voldemort had dived. I arrived moments later and he was not there. I turned again and ran to Albus's body. It was cold. I stood in the midst of the carnage for a second and tried to assimilate what had happened.

"Harry!" called someone. I turned to look and it was Hermione.

"Voldemort has gone into the castle" that snapped me out of my stupor. Screaming out defiance I charged in through the main doors and headed for the Great Hall.


	12. Chapter 12

I ran up the corridor leading to the great hall, wand in my right hand and the sword of Gryffindor in my left, with but one thought running through my head. Kill Voldemort. It had gone on for long enough. It was time to kill the fucker once and for all. I got to the doors of the hall and I stopped. The scene before me was one of utter pandemonium. Voldemort and some of the best death eaters were fighting up the hall towards the staff dais. Lucius was engaged with Sirius whilst not 3 feet away Bellatrix was duelling with Flitwick. Mcnair was fighting Fred and Crabbe Sr was locked with Ludo Bagman.

Voldemort himself was fighting Madame Maxine, Fleur and Cedric but it was very one sided. We were being pushed back and we were running out of fighters.

"RIDDLE!" I screamed across the hall. He turned at my call. And the three he was fighting moved off to help the others. Hermione ran past me and headed to help Sirius.

"We end this now you bastard" I said as he reached me. I placed the sword on the ground next to me and glared at him.

"Certainly Harry. People will always remember this as the day that the world realised that darkness is inevitable" We circled each other until I was now facing the door I had just come in from.

"Not so fast Tom. We may be down but we are far from out" I said as his wand raised in his hand to point at me. My wand-arm mirrored his action.

"Stop!" He called. At that all the death eaters broke off their respective fights and pulled back behind me.

"Just us now Harry. No friends to help you"

"And no arse-wipers to take the bullet for you" This caused a growl to rise from the assembled Death Eaters.

"I will end you Harry Potter"

"You're welcome to try" I responded and raised my wand in a salute that he copied.

"I will" our wands lowered into positions and our eyes locked.

"Stupefy!"

"Avada Kadavra"

My red spell hit his green one and there was a golden blast that momentarily blinded me. When I looked again I could see our two wands connected in a bright golden hub of energy. As I pushed my spell harder a golden beam shot out of the top of the ball and encircled us in a shield.

"What the fuck?" was my genius reaction.

"This will not save you Potter" All the mock civility had gone from Voldemorts voice. Now there was just naked fury.

I was about to answer when I saw something that took my breath away. Out of the coalescence of energy 4 wisps formed and drifted out. They floated around our heads for a second, before forming themselves into four people. Or at least the forms of four people, it was as if their spirits had been called forth.

James and Lily Potter, my mum and dad were standing to my left, hand in hand, whilst to my right were Remus and Tonks again holding hands.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter Harry" said James and he took a step forwards.

"When you let go we can stay for a moment to give you some time but only for a moment. Do you understand?" I just nodded woodenly.

"Your strong sweetheart, break the connection" said Lily.

I looked to my right and Remus and Tonks smiled at me.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to die for me"

"I know Harry" Remus replied.

"Its fine Harry just let go" Tonks chipped in.

I closed my eyes for a second and stopped the power flow to the hub from my spell. Voldemorts spell shot towards me but was absorbed by the ghost of my loved ones. They floated forwards and enveloped Voldemort in a glowing grey cocoon. I grabbed the sword of the floor and ran towards the trapped form. As I reached him the cocoon seemed to open just for me and could see into it. There was a black shape inside who seemed to be fighting invisible hands. I pulled back and thrust the sword as deep as I could. As I did I heard a dark chuckle and a cry of pain. The grey mist parted and I saw the result.

The form on the floor in front of me was defiantly dead but there was something wrong. I rolled the body over with my toe. It was Bellatrix not Voldemort. My eyes shot up to look at the assembled wizards on my side. I couldn't see Hermione. My eyes searched for a second before I saw her.

Voldemort had her by the throat with a knife pressed against her neck. She looked imploringly at me but I couldn't move. I looked at Voldemorts face. He locked his eyes with mine and his mouth parted into a slight smile. I looked at Hermione again. Her eyes were red with tears.

"I love you" she mouthed at me and I nodded.

"I love you too" I responded.

Voldemorts hand twitched and then in a fluid motion that I didn't completely catch his hands were gone from Hermione and she was flying through the air towards me. She landed on me and the impact forced me to the floor. I lay there stunned for a second before I registered what had happened.

I raised my hand to pull Hermione off me but I felt something. Her shirt was soaked with some sort of liquid. I pulled my hand away and looked at it. My hand came away red. As soon as saw this I jumped up and Hermione went flying and landed a few feet in front of me on her front. I stood for a second then fell to my knees. I could feel the tears falling down my cheek. I crawled forwards to where she lay. I turned her over to see the deep red slash across her throat that was seeping blood. Her eyes were open but sightless. I gathered he up in my arms and cradled her to my chest. I had failed. She was gone.

I could hear some noise in the background that sounded as if the battle had started again. But I didn't pay any attention to it. All I cared about was the curly haired woman that I had fallen in love with and who I had failed to protect. The woman who had helped my learn to dance and taught me all of those useful spells I had been using over the last four years. The woman I had lost my virginity to. The one who I would never see again. I closed my eyes and hugged her body closer to me. I just sat there rocking slightly back and forth while the world went to hell around me.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the massive wait. Old computer died and had to buy new one and transfer all old data from back ups to new one. but anyway thank you all for bearing with me.

Penultimate chapter here. Enjoy

* * *

The next thing that I knew was someone shaking me by the shoulder. I raised my head and saw Sirius kneeling beside me. His eyes were full of tears.

"Harry, you have got to come. Voldemort has captured the great hall" the words sank in. I was sure they meant something but it didn't seem important.

"Harry, snap the fuck out of it!" My head snapped around at both at the words and the slap that followed them.

"What" I said

"Voldemort has taken the great hall and you have to come"

"Why? What's the point?" I asked and my eyes fell again. Hermione's sightless eyes stared back at me. They offered neither comfort nor answers. Instead it was as if I could see infinity in them, a never-ending stretch of black despair that seemed to envelop me when I looked into it. A hand interrupted my view. Sirius had closed her eyes.

"Come on Harry. She wouldn't want you to give up would she?"

"No" was my answer. Without another word I stood up and gathered Hermione up in my arms. With my life in my arms I strode towards what I was sure would be the death of me.

It didn't disappoint. As I walked into the great hall I took in a number of things. There was a group of students and teachers huddled in a corner under the watchful glare of the Death Eaters. Voldemort was sitting on the Headmasters throne on the dais at the end of the hall. As I walked in a gasp arose from the prisoners. First a gasp of surprise and then a gasp of horror. I walked into the middle of the hall with my face set. I laid Hermione carefully on the ground at my feet and then stood and faced the man who had taken my life away.

"So Harry Potter comes at last" he said as he rose from the throne.

"Yes" I answered not breaking eye contact.

"_Yes"_ he said mockingly and laughed. All the Death Eaters joined in the laughter. Until I spoke.

"Shut the fuck up" I said levelly. That silenced the hall better than a silencing charm.

"Do you still think that you still have a chance" Voldemort asked calmly. While he had been laughing he had made his way down the hall and now stood less than 10 feet from me.

"A chance? No. Hope? No. A reason to try and to keep trying until death? Yes." As I spoke I drew my wand and held it by my side. Voldemort looked unmoved.

"Aww. Does Harry hate me for killing his girlfriend?" he asked as he drew his wand and mirrored my pose.

"Had you not killed Hermione then you may have won" I said. He open his mouth to answer but I cut him off.

"Had you not killed her you may have lived. But now there is no way you are walking out of this hall with your skin intact. I am going to die, I know this but if I am to die I am going to fucking take you with me!" as I spoke my voice rose until I was shouting the words around the hall. My voice reverberated around the hall and then fell silent.

"We are with you Harry" a voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Sirius standing in the doorway with the sword of Gryffindor in his hand. He flipped it around and tossed it to me, hilt first, I caught it and turned back to face Voldemort. The prisoners all stood up and started to chant. "Harry, Harry, Harry"

"You are a fool Harry Potter, and you will lose. Everything" Voldemort said as he raised his wand in a duelling stance. I copied his move with my wand hand. I spun the sword in my off hand so that it was point down and rammed it with all my strength into the stone of the floor. The next thing that happened caught me off guard.

As the sword pierced the ground there was a deep throbbing note. The sword sunk in a good foot before it stopped suddenly as if it had hit an impenetrable level. The hilt began to shiver and glow with a bright white light. The light suddenly shot up out of the handle in three different coloured beams and headed for Voldemort. One went left and was coloured in a deep blue with a yellow band that twirled around it. The one that went right was a bright yellow with a black strand striking through the middle. The band that was brightest was red. A deep blood red that glowed with a golden hue that was indescribable. The three beams shot towards my enemy and wove around him and then detonated in a huge explosion that blinded my briefly. When my sight returned there was a dome of energy that enclosed both me and Voldemort.

The shield kept changing colours and pulsing with an irregular rhythm. Faces also appeared in the fabric of the shield and looked out at me. There was Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. These three all flowed and stood behind me facing Voldemort. Other faces were only fleeting likenesses of people. Except one. Her face appeared out of the mist and locked her gaze on me. Then, as though from sheer force of will, she stepped out of the shield and stood next to me. She was as beautiful as ever but now she was globed by the coalescing colours that shone from her body. Then they stopped moving and folded in on themselves and disappeared from her body and Hermione Granger was stood beside me as large as life. I looked down and her body had disappeared.

"I am not alive. You know that. No magic can raise the dead" she said in a voice that did not belong to the mouth that spoke it. I just nodded.

"But it can use materials left behind to aid those who need it"

"How?" I asked still slightly staggered.

"It doesn't matter Harry. What matters is beating Voldemort" as she said his name her face flinched involuntarily just like Hermione's had whenever she said it out loud.

I nodded and faced my adversary once more he was standing not 5 feet from me now. His wand was in his hand but it hung by his side in his slack hand. Then he seemed to wake up. He shook his head and raised his hand and quickly looked around.

"What have you done?" he asked me.

"Nothing. If you want to know, ask Hogwarts" I said as I fell back into the duelling stance I had learnt during second years duelling club. He looked at me and followed suit.

"You will die Harry Potter"

"So will you"

"So be it"

I stared at him and he stared back, both of us daring the other to strike first. He blinked first.

"Avada Kadavra" came his opening gambit.

"Expelliarmus" went my reply. The two spells met and sparked off each other and shot off into the shield which bulged at the impact and then dissipated the spells energy and returned to its unmarked multi-coloured perfection.

"Bombarda, Expelliarmus, Stupefy!" he called out in quick succession. I ducked to avoid the first and cast Protego to shield me from the second and third.

"Stupefy" I called as he called the same. Our spells impacted and then formed a golden ball that connected our wands. I forced my will into my wand to try to make it go further but even so his spell inched closer to me.

Then Hermione put her hand on my arm and I felt a wave of power run through me and it flowed into my wand and caused a pulse to come forth from my wand and it smashed into Voldemort staggering him. I ran forwards grabbing the sword from the ground as I did. As it came free from the ground with no resistance the dome burst as suddently as if someone had pricked it with a pin. I swung the sword at Voldemorts reeling body as he glanced of the last tatters of the shield and came falling towards me. The sword sliced through his torso at the right shoulder as if it was nothing but mist. It exited him via the left hip. The upper part of him crashed into me and I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my chest as I fell to the ground.

The crowd was silent for a second then there was a huge explosion of noise from the assembled prisoners and Death Eaters. I pushed the body off me and stood shakily. Theni fell to my knees. I looked down at my chest and saw the hilt of the ceremonial Dagger Voldemort had had embedded in my chest. I looked up and began to laugh. The laughter turned maniacal as my vision went red and the world went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes opened. I lay on a surface that betrayed nothing of the room it belonged to. The scene in front of my eyes was blank as well. Unrelenting white that stretched as far as I could see.

"Well your back then" said a voice from my left. I turned my head and saw a woman sitting cross-legged on the floor next to me.

"Back?" I asked as I sat up. My back ached and my chest was throbbing.

"Yes back" she said.

"I have never been here before" Is what I was about to say. However just before the words left my mouth a flood of memories entered my head. I remembered me jumping off a roof and then talking to someone who looked like Hermione but introduced herself as Fate. The deal that we made and the words she spoke all came to me as if from nowhere.

"Now do you remember?" she asked. Her face stayed the same serene mask.

"Yes I do. Why did I die again, that's a huge price to pay?"

"A life for a life" she said simply.

"But Hermione died as well"

"It was the only way to guarantee your repayment"

I was fuming now I stood up and glared down at her.

"Your killed her just so I would die"

"I didn't kill her. I just nudged the people involved to do certain things" as she spoke she stood as well. She was slightly shorter than me and locked her eyes on mine.

"She died. I didn't die because I was stupid. I died because I didn't want to live without her"

She looked at me with an indifferent look on her face.

"I know" she said and turned around and walked towards a door that had just materialised. It looked remarkably like the door to the great hall at Hogwarts. She looked over her shoulder and beckoned me to follow her.

I followed. She reached the door and motioned me to go in.

"What's in there?" I asked, not unreasonably.

"Go and see" she said. I was about to ask again but she just faded away in front of my eyes with a final faint chuckle.

I reached for the door handle and grasped it. Just as I was about to open it I heard a noise through it. It sounded like cheering. I pulled the door open and took a step inside.

"HARRY!" screamed the assembled people. I blinked the sudden light from my eyes and looked around the room. It was the great hall. There was only one table however that stretched all the way down the middle of the room. The teacher's dais was also occupied by a large table. Both tables were full of people.

"Hey Harry" called George "Good day today!"

"Hi Harry, good to see you" called Ginny from next to him.

I kept walking down the hall towards the teacher's dais. As I went I saw the faces of people turn from their meal to nod at me. Lavender, Percy and Parvati all greeted me as well as I walked past them. As I got closer to the dais I saw other sitting at the table. McGonagall and Dumbledore were sitting side by side next to the Headmasters chair. This was odd, since Dumbledore is the headmaster. However as I went up the steps to the platform I saw that the headmasters chair was empty. I stood in front of the empty chair and waited while Dumbledore stood up.

"Harry. I am glad that you are here." His mouth opened to continue but I spoke first.

"But I am dead and so are you. You're glad that I am dead?"

"No of course not Harry, but we were not sure if you would come here or go... Somewhere else" he said slightly hesitatingly. His tone mollified me and I looked to the Headmasters chair.

"Who sits here if not you?" I asked Dumbledore.

"You" he said simply and then he looked over my shoulder to the door next to the table. I turned to see what he was looking at and then my heart started fluttering.

Hermione walked through the door and walked over to the table and sat down in the chair next to the Headmasters. I walked around the table and went to stand next to the Big Chair.

"Sit down Harry" she said without turning around. She sounded angry so I didn't argue the point.

I sat down heavily and looked out on the sea of people who were all turned to face me. Then I heard Dumbledore start talking.

"Friends! Harry has finally joined us. I know that this is a sad occasion because we have all passed on. But also just remember that Voldemort has been defeated" at this there was a deafening roar of noise from the assembled students. He raised his hand for silence but the noise continued.

"SILENCE!" he called as loud as he could. The noise immediately stopped.

"I love doing that" he said to me over his shoulder. I grinned at the memory.

"Now I bid you eat your fill and enjoy yourself" this got another rousing cheer.

I was not sure how much time passed during the meal. It seemed to go for ever I struck up conversations with everyone seated at the table. With one exception, for Hermione would still not talk to me. Dumbledore expressed his condolences and McGonagall wished that it had ended differently. I reciprocated these feeling to the pair of them and they shrugged it off. Finally Dumbledore rose.

"Well friends I am sure you are full from our feast but before I send you off to bed I would like to say one thing." There was a second of utter silence and then he continued.

"Harry gave his all to save the world from Voldemort and he sacrificed everything he had to do it, but now we are gathered here to be together once more. I know some of you are sad at leaving your family behind but I will remind you that at Hogwarts we are all family. Now off to bed all of you"

There was a huge clamour as the assembled group rose from the table and made their way out of the hall, some laughing and joking, some depressed and silent. When they had all gone Dumbledore spoke again.

"Come now let us leave the two heroes alone" and with that he took McGonagall's arm and walked down the hall followed closely by the rest of the table. Now it was just me and Hermione. I rose and she mirrored me. We walked around the table and started the walk to the door.

"What is the matter love?" I asked to break the silence. She rounded on me.

"What's the matter?! What's the fucking matter?!" she shouted at me.

"Look I am sor..." Was as far as I got before she started again.

"Why did you give up?"

"You saw what happened?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes and you just gave up"

"I kept fighting"

"Only after Sirius kicked you back into normality"

"I was upset"

"So was I. I had just died" she said. He voice was calmer now. She sounded disappointed rather than angry. All told it was actually better when she was yelling at me.

"I know babe. And I am sorry about that" at this she looked at me and I saw the anger returning to her eyes.

"YOUR SORRY!" she almost screamed the two words at me. She opened her mouth to continue her current rant but I stopped her. I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her. She was resistant at first but she stopped fighting after a few seconds and she returned my gesture with equal gusto. I broke it off when I needed to breath.

"I am sorry babe. Am I forgiven?" I asked, trying to instil into my eyes the look she gets in hers when she asks this question. She took a deep breath and then smiled.

"Yes" she took my hand in hers and intertwined her fingers through mine.

"So what now?" I asked as we continued our walk to the common room. She didn't answer me but when we got to the third floor she pulled my arm away from the staircase.

"Dumbledore has given us the prefects lounge for us to use" she said and lead me down the corridor towards an ornately decorated door at the end of the passage.

"Emerald Lion" she said as she approached the door and the door swung open without a sound. I halted on the threshold.

"Ours?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Ours" she confirmed. I was about to enter when there was a faint rustle in the corridor behind me I spun round but there was nothing there. It may have been my imagination but for a second I thought I saw a pair of green eyes looking at me from behind a tapestry. But I blinked and they were gone. I shook my head and mentally berated myself.

"Voldemorts dead and gone, you can stop looking over your shoulder. He is not here and can't come back." I nodded in agreement with my thought and followed Hermione through the open door. As the door swung shut behind me there was a almost imperceptible noise from the corridor.

It sounded like a dry, evil chuckle.

"It's just the wind" I said to myself and went to see my new home.


End file.
